


Absolutely Not Extra Quiet

by DonRicci



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please." Kili slid his hand down to the hem of Fili's shirt, pushing his fingers under it just far enough that his fingertips rested against skin. “I want to have you right here, right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Not Extra Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally smut I'm so sorry it's not even very good smut idk. The voyeurism is mostly implied.

"Shh."

"What-"

"Shh." Fili felt his brother's finger press against his lips. Kili had moved over during the night, Fili thought that was probably what had woken him. He could feel Kili's breath on his face, they couldn't be more than an inch apart. Fili opened his mouth to ask Kili what he was doing, but stopped when Kili's thumb traced across his bottom lip. "I want to fuck you."

Fili frowned slightly. "Kili..."

"Please." Kili slid his hand down to the hem of Fili's shirt, pushing his fingers under it just far enough that his fingertips rested against skin. “I want to have you right here, right now.”

"Thorin." Fili whispered. "Is sleeping less than an arm's length from us. Under the same blanket."

"We'll just have to be extra quiet then." Kili murmured, glancing over his shoulder at the vague outline of their uncle in the darkness.

"What will we do if he wakes up." Fili asked, but didn't try to stop Kili's from running his fingers down his chest and then back up, running his fingers through the hair there.

"We'll just hope he won't." Fili knew his brother was hoping something else entirely, but he wasn't going to be the one to point it out. They had already made their peace with the fact that they both wanted Thorin as well as each other. Fili sighed and gave in, he wanted this too, he just didn’t want their relationship, or lack of one, with Thorin to change for the worse if he caught them.

Kili was a somewhat sloppy kisser, and though he'd gotten better at the act over the years, Fili doubted he'd ever perfect it entirely. Kili bit gently down on Fili's bottom lip, the hand that wasn't on Fili's chest finding its way up to his head to tangle in his hair, tugging gently. It was one of the little things he did to make up for his lack of skill at kissing.

The hand that had been on Fili's chest made its way down to the laces on his pants, undoing them confidently and opening them enough that he could reach into them and take Fili in his hand, stroking and fondling until Fili was hard and squirming against him, biting his lip between kisses to keep from making too much noise. Kili was normally the loud one, but he could work Fili up quite a bit if he wanted to.

Kili rolled over on top of Fili, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a bottle of oil he'd nicked from Rivendell. Those elves could be useful for some things, at least. He laid it next to them and pushed Fili's pants down even further, as far as he could get them without disturbing the blanket too much. Fili worked at the fastenings of Kili's own pants, finally managing to open them, and pushed them down around his thighs. He took Kili’s erection in his hand, silencing Kili’s appreciative gasp with his mouth as he did.

As he was stroking Kili, he turned his head to mutter in Kili's ear, low enough he was sure he wouldn't wake Thorin, "Can you imagine what would happen if he woke up right now? In our fantasies, I mean…” The way Kili jerked his hips in response to the idea thrilled Fili. What came next, however, caused him to freeze in terror.

"What would happen in your fantasies?" Thorin's voice was low and questioning, and Fili felt equal amounts of arousal and shame at hearing it. Everything was silent for a moment before Thorin said, again, "What would happen?"

"We're terribly sorry, uncle, we didn't mean to wake you, we-" Kili began to babble.

Thorin abruptly silenced him with a finger on his lips, a repeat of Kili's earlier shushing of Fili. "I'm not going to ask again."

"You..." Fili took a deep breath and fought back his shame at being caught and his fear of what Thorin might do. He could follow a simple order, even if he didn’t really understand why it was being issued. "You would touch Kili first, anywhere on his body you could reach skin." Kili's gasp and the way his hips jerked against Fili, along with the way the bed shifted as Thorin moved closer, told Fili that their uncle was doing exactly what Fili was telling him he would do. With this knowledge in his mind, Fili continued, bolder now. "You'd kiss his neck and that spot under his ear he loves so much and you'd tease him at the same time. You'd touch him everywhere but where he wants to be touched the most."

Fili could feel Thorin move in, feel Thorin's hair brush against his face and neck as he moved to kiss Kili's neck. A moment later his entire body came to press against their sides and Kili, who had been still up to that point, squirmed and thrust into the hand Fili had forgotten was still wrapped around his brother’s cock. Fili was about to continue when Kili took over with the fantasy. "You would pick up the bottle of oil next to us and pour some on your fingers." Thorin did. "You'd reach between us and push a finger into Fili, don't worry, he can take it, and you'd kiss him."

This part went slower, and there was some readjustment of positions, but finally Fili felt Thorin's finger pressing into him, and it felt so much better than he'd ever imagined. In the next moment he was somewhat distracted by Thorin's lips on his, Thorin's tongue seeking out his own. The kiss was warm and gentler than he would have expected from Thorin, and the finger Thorin was moving inside of him was also gentle, letting him get used to it, but he already wanted more. "You'd put another finger in him and start stretching him, he won't need too much."

The way Thorin's fingers moved inside him had Fili highly suspecting this wasn't the first time his uncle had done this to another man, and he wondered for a moment if it had been anyone he'd known. His train of thought was quickly derailed, however, when Thorin hit the spot inside him Kili sometimes managed to find that sent tingles of pleasure spreading through his body. Fili actively pushed down on Thorin's fingers, and made a sound of disappointment when Thorin pulled them out. It took him a moment to realize that it was his turn to speak. "You'd spread some of that oil on Kili and then guide him into me."

The command was mostly technical, but Thorin's execution of it had them both shaking by the time Kili pushed into Fili, eliciting a sound from all three of them. The first non-speaking sound Thorin had made through the whole thing. They waited until Kili was completely inside Fili before giving Thorin the next bit of their fantasy. "You unfasten your pants and touch yourself while Kili fucks me."

"And we don't come until after you have." Kili finished. Almost immediately, they could hear Thorin unfastening his pants, doing exactly what they had said he would, in their fantasy. They could see the outline of his body moving in the dark, could almost make out his face. They were so caught up in trying to watch him that they were both still until Thorin touched Kili's thigh with his free hand, urging him to move. And he did, thrusting up into Fili cautiously, trying to find a good rhythm that wouldn't bring either of them over the edge too quickly.

Fili could feel Thorin's movements, the way his arm caught on Fili's shirt as he touched himself. He imagined Kili could too, wondered if Kili was getting off on this as much as he was before realizing that was a question he already knew the answer to, and the answer was yes.

Fili reached down and gently pushed Thorin's hand away, replacing it with his own. There was no command, no fantasy this time. There were no words, but Thorin let him, seemed to enjoy it. He was quiet, they had guessed he would be, the only sign of his increasing pleasure the way his hips moved and the way his breathing sped up. His breath hitched when he came, then was let out with a sigh that could have been either of their names.

Kili wasn't far behind, his pleasure having built almost unbearably in the time it took Thorin to come, with the knowledge of what his brother was doing to his uncle. Kili always did have trouble holding out, usually the first to come, sometimes very early on. A trait others may have might have mocked him for, but Fili just found endearing. He was honestly surprised Kili had been able to last long enough to hold up the last bit of their promise. But then, Kili was also stubborn, so maybe he wasn’t.

He felt Kili shift above him, heard him tell Thorin, “Touch him.” And then Thorin’s hand was on him, bringing him off with a few quick strokes. It was one of the best orgasms Fili had experienced in a while, and for several moments after it he didn’t have the presence of mind to question what had just happened with Thorin. It wasn’t until he felt Kili slip out of him, moving to lay on the side Thorin wasn’t occupying.

Fili was about to reach for anything he could find to clean himself off when Thorin beat him to it, wiping his stomach clean with what Fili thought might be a spare shirt. He wanted desperately to and fall back asleep between the two, but he had to know first. Kili beat him to the question. “What was that?”

Kili’s arm came around Fili’s waist in the silence that followed and he pulled Fili against his chest, as if to protect him from what Thorin might say. When Thorin finally did answer, it wasn’t what either of them had expected. “You are not as subtle as you think you are. You are also tired, go to sleep. We will talk in the morning.”

The answer left them both a bit apprehensive, but the worry was soothed somewhat by Thorin’s arm falling over their waists as he pulled them both close. Maybe it wouldn’t turn out so badly for them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT TWIST HE WAS AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME. Like from the moment Kili shushed Fili the first time. Because they were definitely not as quiet as they thought they were being.


End file.
